Battle of the Emperors
by Alpha Dragonis
Summary: Ryuga never leaves things unfinished, especially promising to battle Julian Konzern (One-Shot).


**Something to break my Writers Block for my other two stories. This never happened in the anime even though I wanted it to happen, so I decided to write this one-shot. Enjoy!**

**The Battle of the Emperors**

Life for team Excalibur returned to normal after the World Championships and they made up for what Julian did and they worked harder than before. Julian Konzern continued to be the best at absolutely everything, Klaus pushed himself further and further and the Twin Jewels; Sophie and Wales continued their training. Konzern in particular began a more rigorous training course with Gravity Destroyer and was currently battling the power blader of the EU.

"Claw of the Storm - Second!" Klaus shouted as Grand Capricorn 145D attacked Destroyer from above.

"Destroyer!" Julian responded and Destroyer took the attack as if nothing ever happened. From the sidelines, Sophie and Wales were watching and sipping tea.

"It really is incredible, he's been worker even harder since the battle with Dashan on Hades City." Sophie commented as Destroyer began pushing back Capricorn using reverse rotation.

"Klaus is working just as hard too, even though it's already over. I'm not surprised though, lazy people are never rewarded." Wales said as Capricorn held its ground.

"Claw of the Storm - Third!" This time, Capricorn delivered a powerful uppercut attack that sent Destroyer into the air, but Julian was not going to go down that easily.

"Special Move - Black Excalibur!" Julian declared as the hero appear and swung its supercharged jet black sword at Capricorn.

"Special Move - Steel Darkness!" Klaus countered as Capricorn lowered its horns and charged at the swinging sword. The two made contact with a crimson-pink flash that lit up the area. Wales and Sophie were forced to shield there eyes. When the dust settled, Capricorn was still as a leaf on the ground and Destroyer continued to spin, as if it had just been launched. As Julian recalled his bey lightning flashed and he saw a figure in the distance. The other members of Excalibur saw it as well because Sophie asked, "Who was that?"

"I don't know. We have to find out." Julian said but thought._ Somehow, I get the feeling I should know this person. I don't like it one bit, if this person is threatening the Konzern family or Excalibur then I have to stop them._

They silently agreed and began searching the forest, beys ready at the first sign of trouble. Klaus and Julian were one pair and Sophie and Wales made up the other. So far, neither pair had discovered anything, but they wouldn't stop until the threat was dealt with. There was a sudden cry from Wales and Sophie followed shortly by a pillar of orange light, and both Klaus and Julian rushed over.

When they saw the scene, they couldn't believe it. Both Cetus beys were lying on the ground, along with the conscious Twin Jewels. But that wasn't half the story, as the person who had defeated them will ease was none other than Ryuga who had a grin on his face.

"You." Julian said calmly, but his anger was obvious to see.

"Heh, so you remember me, Julian Konzern. The time to settle things has come at last." Ryuga said, holding Meteo L-Drago for everyone to see. Julian remembered all too well.

_"How interesting. That's a pretty nice toy you've got there."_

_"A toy, you say?" Julian made no attempt to hide his anger._

_"But remember this. There is only one reverse rotation bey that may exist in this world, only one. This Meteo L-Drago alone. Someday you and I will settle the score."_

"Very well, but you'll regret crossing me." Julian declared as he prepared to launch. Klaus was busy taking care of Sophie and Wales, who looked at Ryuga fearfully.

"3, 2, 1, Let it..."

"Rip!" Ryuga finished, launching L-Drago. Konzern chose normal rotation to start the battle and both beys clash with a fierce bang. L-Drago was the one that was sent flying, but both bladers knew that it was just the beginning of the battle.

Klaus was more concerned about Sophie and Wales, but he kept an eye on the battle as he picked up Grand Cetus WD145RS and almost gasped as he saw the damage up close. The Fusion Wheel had many scratches and several burn marks on it. The energy ring had about 3/4 cracks in it and the spintrack was damaged as well.

Both beys clashed again and tried pushing each other back. Ryuga smirked at this, something Julian didn't like. He then noticed that Destroyer was starting to wobble and said "But how?"

"This is the power of L-Drago. It steals its opponents strength and makes it into its own spin strength." Ryuga declared as L-Drago smacked Destroyer away.

"It's not over yet. Destroyer!" Julian said as it switched to reverse rotation._ L-Drago's spinstealing must only work on normal beys. If it doesn't work on reverse rotation..._ He trailed the thought off as L-Drago continued attacking.

"So that's it?" Ryuga said, unimpressed but Julian remained calm as Destroyer took all of L-Dragos attacks and it barely budged. Ryuga snarled in frustration and L-Drago continued attacking Destroyer.

"Counter Mode - Open, Eyes of Medusa." The energy ring did a 180° turn. "Turn to stone, L-Drago!" After that, Meteo L-Drago stopped and continued to spin on the spot as the gravity began pushing down.

"Tch!" Ryuga said, irritated. Julian gave an amused smile and said "Looks like you were the one bluffing." L-Drago twitched forwards an inch and Julian's smile faded away.

"Did you really think that parlour trick would work on my L-Drago?" Ryuga mocked him as L-Drago began to spin faster and faster, moving as it gained speed until it managed to break free entirely. Klaus let our a small gasp of surprise as they were defeated for the fourth time and both beys clashed head on. L-Dragos attack power negated by the Armoured Defense spintrack.

"Meteo L-Drago!" "Destroyer!"

Gravity Destroyer was sent flying again but Julian was prepared for that. "Gravity Brave!" Ryuga now looked as if he were paying attention as Destroyer sent an arrow supercharged with intense gravity flying towards L-Drago. It landed a direct hit, but when the dust settled, it still spun as if nothing happened.

"That was your special move? That didn't affect L-Drago at all!" Ryuga smirked as L-Drago attacked with series of barrage attacks. Julian was determined not to give up however, if it weren't for the spintrack then Destroyer would've been toast.

Destroyer switched rotation and was easily sent into the air. "Gravity Brave!"

"That move didn't work, so there is no use in doing it again." Julian didn't flinch as this time the arrow split into a cluster of arrows that bombed the field and Destroyer attacked L-Drago from above.

"Huh, don't get ahead of yourself!" Ryuga said as Destroyer was knocked backwards and hit with a rapid number of attacks. Destroyer didn't look too good, but it could've been in a worse position.

"I refuse to lose, Destroyer!" Julian said and Destroyer began glowing a fierce purple colour and the hero appeared with a sword and a shield. "Special Move - Black Excalibur!" The hero then swung its mighty sword.

Ryuga and Meteo L-Drago began glowing orange and his eyes flashed a dangerous orange. "Don't mess with me! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" The dragons heads moved and L-Drago erupted surrounded by flames, charging head on into the dark sword. After a moment where it semmed like neither bey would budge, Julian heard something shatter and L-Drago roared a fierce, triumphant roar.

When the dust cleared, Destroyer was lying face down and L-Drago returned to Ryuga. "Now do you understand? The only bey that is allowed to use reverse rotation is this Meteo L-Drago!" He declared before turning and leaving team Excalibur, shock registering on their faces.


End file.
